Sinzirarenu /Can Be Believed/
by Aki-niichan Aki's Notebook
Summary: Shounen-ai. Kenchin's really fallen for Sano...


Sinzirareru   
/Can Be Believed/  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
Virtuous purple, the color of unfiltered dreams.   
Pik!   
"Oro!?!"   
"Kee~enchin!!!!!!! Stop daydreaming! Stop hanging the laundry, it's drizzling!"   
"It is?"   
"Waaaaaaaaa~ah!!!!!!! What's wrong with you?!?"   
/scuffle - scuffle, glomp/   
"Em, Kaoru, let go, I've got clothes to collect."   
/sob, whimper/   
"Wait, be careful were going to sliiii~"   
/thud/   
"Ow…"   
  
"… until Megumi turned it off, and last night while…"   
A leggy, dark-haired man appeared by the door. "K'so, that mouth never stops." Angry eyes flashed.   
"I'm not talking to *you*, so quit interrupting." Yahiko was sitting opposite Kaoru picking on the remaining grains of sticky rice on his bowl, while Megumi quietly sipped on a small amount of sake.   
"Well he's not making that up. You're voice really is annoying Kaoru!"   
CRASH!   
"You learn to respect your sensei Yahiko! It's not like I haven't been having enough problems dealing with Kenchin in itself these days…"   
A thin, dark brow lifted. "Eh?"   
"Kaoru was just telling us about Kenchin." Megumi motioned for him to sit across her. Sano shrugged and walked forward, curious.   
"So, what's up with Kenchin?"   
Kaoru sighed, eyes glued to the blurry swirls of her miso soup left untouched. How many days *in a row* had they had tofu?   
"He's always detached, like he's dreaming in broad daylight. I don't know what's wrong anymore."   
Yahiko groaned outwardly, snapping his head back into place. It had left an unsightly crack on the floor.   
"Geez Kaoru, you worry too much. I don't think it's that bad, I mean, he doesn't look like he's thinking seriously. Sometimes he's even smiling."   
"Even so! Don't you think that's weird?"   
Megumi put down her cup, lips thinned. "Maybe he's daydreaming about me…" The edges curved into the barest hint of a smirk.   
"*NO WAY!!!!!!* Megumi this is serious!!!"   
The long-haired brunette did her shrill mock-chuckle, covering her mouth for full effect. Her eyes wandered yonder to glance at Kaoru mischievously when the soft-smiling expression caught her eye.   
"Sanosuke?"   
Bright eyes flashed suddenly to her direction, before they were averted to the empty soup bowls on the foor. Megumi blinked. The little nip of lips, the slight coloring of cheeks and over the bridge of the nose… Sano was blushing?   
Kaoru fixed him with the same quizzical look and frowned. "You're not spacing out, too, are you?"   
Yahiko fell over in hysterical laughter.   
"What? What?"   
Chortled words spat out between howls. "You're daydreaming of M-megumi!!!!"   
"WHAT?!?"   
Violent hands reached for the rolling, howling boy, poised for death-welcoming gestures. A mellow female voice interrupted. "Sano, don't mind him. I know it's not true."   
The corn-colored fabric was released, dropping Yahiko on his rear. Sano glanced at Megumi, who had the most unreadable expression on her face. "Sano, just let the boy alone." There was a small smile on her face, almost congenial. Maybe it was.   
Sano shrugged, confused, and started for the door. "Yare, yare…"   
  
/Kenchin…/   
/Do you like this?/   
/H-hai. Where in the Meiji era dii~id, oh dear, aaaaa~ah…!"/   
"So you are doing it."   
Poof!   
"S-sanosuke! Konbanwa! Why don't you come closer? This bridge is sturdy enough for two."   
"I wanted to see for myself if you really do stare out into nowhere like the others say so."   
"Oro?"   
"What were you thinking of?"   
Ano, eh, the water? It really looks very serene at night."   
"Really…? You were smiling."   
"Ehehehe… that is, de gozaru…"   
"Let me guess. Was it something like, this…?"   
Lips met, an armful of willing rurouni tugged firmly into the strong, possesive arms.   
  
/Deep and deeper   
Keeping  
Floating over liquid dreams   
Of pure and light over the land  
Respite from nothingness   
Evening   
I press my hand in his/   
  
  
/sinzimasite/   
  
  
Sano: So what were you really thinking about Ken-chan?   
Kenchin: /sweats/ Oh nothing Sanosuke, nothing at all!   
Sano: Oh come on, there no one here but…   
/Shushes, scuffle, scuffle/   
Kenchin: /eyebrow tick; turns around to face other side of room in Battousai mode/ Who is there?  
Wailing voice: I knew you'd blow it off somehow!  
Kenchin: /blinks/ Oro? /guilty faces poke out from behind furniture, smiling nervously/   
Sano: Nuriko? Duo, Yoji, and… SAITOU!!!   
Duo: They made me do it! Honest!   
Sano: Yeah right! And what's the excuse for the camera?   
Duo: Uh, /lights up/ It was Yoji-kun's idea!!!   
Yoji: /sweatdrops/ Duo-man, you are worse than Kenken and Omi-chan combined at excuses…   
Kenchin: Saitou-san, why are you here?   
Sano: I wished to see how much Sano-chan has improved since his first time…   
Kenchin: Oro?   
Sano: /turns red, then blue, then pulls out a chainsaw from Kenchin's gi/ AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Everybody GET OUUUUU~UT!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Duo: Yelp, yelp!   
/Stampede towards door, sound of Nuriko's giggling trailing behind./  
Kenchin: Em, what's going on…?   
Sano: /sighs/ Eh, go to sleep…   



End file.
